The Prophecy
by Tol Morwen
Summary: Davis Motomiya has a family secret he doesn't want anyone to know. But a certain vampire prophecy concerning him has decided that he will fight a great evil that only wants one thing. The child of miracles.
1. prologue

Hey there! I changed my name because it sounded too original. Now it's whispers of an angel instead of just angel. Well here's one of the weirdest story I will ever write in my life. I got this idea today while watching TV and thought what if and well. you know. Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon or any of the characters in it although I would love to. Warning- This story contains vampirism and maybe some daikeru. Maybe IF I'm feeling up to it. Also this is the prologue and is set in the early 1800's. The next chapter will be better and in the regular time period. I hope it'll be better though. Well enjoy.  
  
Prologue- Early in the 1800's superstitions ran wildly everywhere. But one of the more famous ones were of vampires- the blood sucker. Many legends came also that told of their weaknesses. The greatest was sunlight. So if you were outside during the day you were safe but during the night beware of any you didn't know personally. Helena was logical and didn't believe anything they told of the nightwalkers. She was everything a young girl wanted to be. Young, beautiful, and wealthy, extremely wealthy. But she was more than beauty. She was kind and graceful and much more. Perhaps it was this that attracted Cyrus to her. He was handsome and that was everything anyone knew and that was it. But there was something hidden beneath that surface. You see he was a vampire. He was looking for a quick meal one night when he met Helena. Then the most unexpected thing happened. He fell in love. Something happened that gave warmth in his body and resurrected his dead heart. That was how he knew he fell to Cupid's misguiding arrows. It wasn't luck that Helena fell too. Perhaps it was destiny and fate. Soon after their son William came to the world. William was a miracle. He had both human sympathies and vampire strengths without their weaknesses. But his need for blood was still there. He fed upon animals and an occasional human. A bad human mind you, not a kind one. But their family was soon quickly found out by a peasant who was walking along the woods who happened to see Cyrus and William feeding upon a deer. Soon news spread and a mob formed. They killed Helena and Cyrus but luckily William escaped. He left Europe because of its wars and persecutions and soon left for Japan. He married a woman who knew his secret and began more generations of daywalkers. A lost prophecy said that a vampire who could withstand sunlight would stand out in the world. He would be a leader and help fight evil. His name was Davis Motomiya. _____________________________________________________________  
  
Oh if anyone's interested, the prophesy goes like this- The sun shall be blackened by the moon many times, As the dead of the sea shall wash ashore, The evil that rises shall make him known, By taking energy and giving him physical form, But a vampire with human blood, Shall rise above the rest, With courage and strength he will conquer, Let that be known.  
  
Well let me know if I should continue or not with reviews. Oh and sorry that the prophecy's so lame but it was the best I could do. Also I'll try to make longer chapters. And if you have any suggestions on how I could make this fic better just tell me. So see ya and review! 


	2. dark days ahead

Hi! Thanks so much for the reviews! To clear up some things everyone in Davis's family is a vampire except his mom because the Motomiya family is the only vampire family that can survive the sunlight. Also William is not Jun and Davis's father but more like a great- great-great grandfather because he lived in the 1800's. And yes I have decided to make Davis be a Goth/skater because it seems to be him don't ya think? Also I might make this a kensuke or a daikeru but I'm leaning more into the daikeru bandwagon. One last thing this chapter is set four years after the defeat of Malomyotismon (do the math on how old they are) and I'll be using the dubbed names since I know more about them that way. Well enjoy and review!  
  
Chapter 2- Dark Days Ahead (Davis's point of view)- I wonder what everyone will think when they find out that cursed Davis Motomiya, leader of the second group of DD, is a horrible, bloodsucking vampire. They'd probably carry torches and pitchforks all the way to my apartment just like they did with my ancestors and kill me along with my family. No. I can't tell anyone about my secret. But maybe the Digidestines might understand.  
  
Heh, fat chance. I'm not stupid like they think I am.  
  
They'd murder me and become what they kill. It's nature's law. Why do you think vampires desire human blood more than anything? Other than the hunger, we miss being human, to feel emotions and not have pale complexions. To bathe in the glory of the sun and boast of finally seeing the light through the dark. But none ever will. Except my family. They're lucky though they might not think it. We have heightened senses and warm emotions flowing through us. Maybe that's why we're alone. We're neither vampire nor human. What are we? Now do you see why I'm cursed? I don't belong. Sure I hang out with people and might feel belonged but they just pity me. The boy who's stupid and clumsy. The one who wants Kari Kamiya but can never have her. Do you want to know why I want her? She is light itself. Of course a vampire would want light in its dark world. Because that's what I am- dark.  
  
Yeah I'm Goth. Got a problem?  
  
They say the clothes you wear reflect how you feel. Well, I feel Goth. I am lonely, lost, and abandoned. I will never be great. I will never excel. My sister probably feels the same. She too wants the light in her life. In case you don't know it's Matt Ishida. But like me she will never have it. Feel sorry for me now? Well don't. That's my job. I won't let anyone suffer my pain but me. It's not your problem. It's mine. All mine. I'm a daywalker. Both gifted and cursed with these abilities.  
  
You know it's funny how it just became so dark all of a sudden.  
  
It was so bright before but now. The sun stopped shining like it felt my sadness. And now I feel something inside of me. Like fear, anger, and worry. It's weird but it happened before when I was very young and felt a force of evil. The time I felt Myotismon enter the real world. What evil is here now? Something we could defeat. No. My feeling is too worse for that. Funny that the child of miracles is afraid that he can't perform one. All I know is that dark days are ahead. Dark days indeed. _____________________________________________________________  
  
Well after writing that there now might be Daikari. Oh man. I can't make up my mind! But there is a good chance of junato since I like the coupling and feel sorry for her (don't flame me for that please!) Well review and see ya! 


	3. secret's out

Hi everybody! Well I have decided that I will use Daikeru because that is one of my favorite pairings of all time. Sorry if that's not what you wanted but you could just replace Tk's role with the person you wanted. Well I do not own Digimon or any of its characters so don't sue me. Also my other story "Why Me" is not dead. I just don't have any ideas for it so maybe you could give me some! Anyway there is a little hint of attempted date rape for one of the unknown minor characters. Well that's it. Go read the story!  
  
Davis's thought are in ' '.  
  
Chapter 3- Secret's Out-  
  
School was horrible. While skateboarding to school he fell and scraped his elbow. It also didn't help that Davis's math teacher gave Davis a failing grade on his test. I don't need to tell you that he was in a bad mood. Everyone passed but him. Things didn't get any better after school when he tripped in the hall and dropped his books. He sighed as he began picking them up one by one.  
  
'Should I tell the others about that weird feeling I had yesterday? No. They wouldn't believe me.'  
  
"So Davis got another F?" Yolie asked when he entered the computer room. She was referring to the math test he got back today. "Ohhh. Don't worry. Maybe you'll do better next time." She was so busy laughing that she didn't notice the way Davis's eyes seemed to glow red for a moment. The only time his eyes were like that was when he went hunting for human blood. He only took blood from bad people like robbers so don't get the wrong idea.  
  
'Maybe I'll eat Yolie and dump her body in the river. I mean no one will notice she's gone.'  
  
As if sensing his best friend's distress, Ken quickly changed the subject. "C'mon guys. We should go to the Digital World before it's too late." Everyone took out their D3's and pointed it at the computer screen. "Digiport open!" A sudden blinding light came and the six teenagers disappeared.  
  
'The digital world. my sanctuary.'  
  
The DD never took notice to the lush scenery around them or the bright blue lake that seemed to be glowing. No. They were paying attention to the eclipse that was taking place right before their eyes. What scared them was that the eclipse seemed too. ghostly. It seemed too dark than a regular one and if you looked closely you could see the face of a being laughing maniacally.  
  
'I could have sworn I read something like this somewhere.'  
  
Suddenly Davis's head whirled with unexplained voices. "He knows who you are!" one cried worriedly.  
  
"He shall come for you and you shall suffer." replied an ominous one.  
  
"Daywalker! The prophecy. Look into the prophecy!" More voices were heard.  
  
Davis staggered into the front of the group. Everyone looked at him in concern but became frightened when he turned. It was still Davis but his face was of nothing anyone has ever seen of him. There was fear there of course but he had the look of a madman that was enough to turn the bravest man into liquid. The only words that could be deciphered were "the prophecy." He then fainted. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'What happened?'  
  
He soon found himself at home on his own bed. Jun came in holding a tray of food with demiveemon on top of her bed. "Davish!" With that the tiny Digimon jumped off into the bed and instantly began to hug his injured partner. Jun only chuckled and set down the tray on the table.  
  
'Here we go.'  
  
"Heh, heh, heh. DAVIS WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED! You could have been seriously injured! I told you, you should have gone hunting with me! But noooo. I'm Mr. I'm-too-good-for-blood. Well guess what? You should have gone with me!"  
  
"Jun please."  
  
"No! I had to shoo your little friends away so I could yell at you so I'm gonna yell!" Jun screamed. "You could have been hurt Davis. Go with me tonight ok? If you want you can leave Demi (Jun's nickname for Demiveemon) home. Besides I wouldn't want him to see what we're gonna do to some poor slob." Jun said softly.  
  
"Jun."  
  
"C'mon Davish. I don't want you to get hurt again." Demiveemon said with puppy eyes.  
  
"Oh all right. I'll go. When are we leaving?" Davis asked with regret.  
  
"9'o clock dear brother of mine. It's 7:30 now so you have some time to prepare. Remember to drink some soda before we go all right?"  
  
"Ok," was the silent answer. Jun was about to leave the room but stopped on the doorway. It seemed like she was thinking about something as she leaned against the frame. She turned with a smirk on her face towards Davis and Demi.  
  
"And wear black, seductive clothing." With that she left.  
  
'Man I feel sorry for that poor idiot already.'  
  
"Davish is something wrong?" asked his concerned partner.  
  
"What? No I'm fine. I'm just tired and feeling sluggish. Listen why don't you go watch TV or something ok?" Davis asked.  
  
"Ok! I'm glad your Mom isn't here to vacuum me up again though!"  
  
"Heh. Well if you squint your eyes you really do look like a giant, blue rat you know," he joked.  
  
"Not funny!" Demiveemon said. "But I'll let you go to get your rest. Bye bye." And with that he left. As soon as the door closed behind him Davis leaped off his bed and looked around for his "private" collection of books.  
  
'Where is it?'  
  
"Yes." He took out a stack of books out from under his bed. It was a miracle he found these in a used bookstore for about $5.00 since these were rare and coveted by other vamps. The books were a collection of vampire prophecies that were collected over thousands of years. Some were of happy, peaceful times and nut most were of war and disease. Davis took one of the books from the stack. This one was fairly thick and the pages were turning yellow due to age. It had a dark brown cover and the ink used was a deep brownish-red. What disturbed the shopkeeper and saved Davis money was that the ink was blood. In fact many of the books Davis had were written of blood for ink.  
  
'It was here somewhere.'  
  
He sifted through the book but it was hard considering the book had about a thousand pages of prophecies. The authors were unknown mages that had the power to look into the future like Nostrodamus. The only difference was that they were vampires. The book he held was the most coveted of all. All the pages it had were full of dark prophecies. The only one he remembered though was the one that included eclipses. The only reason he remembered it was because it was the only prophecy that included a savior. A warrior of goodness would save the world from darkness. And that was what he wanted to be. Of course he would never be that of course.  
  
"UH! I am never going to find that stupid thing!" He heard knocking on his door as his sister started pounding on it.  
  
"Davis you have one hour to prepare. GET READY OR FACE MY WRATH!!!"  
  
'It's a good thing she moved out of here, but bad that my parents are on a stupid cruise.'  
  
"Fine! I'll change now," Davis said while putting the book on top of the table and pushing the others under the bed. Jun could be over protective at times. She often worried about him when he went to feed at night if she wasn't there. One time he almost got caught when he was younger. Fortunately Jun was walking down the road and saw them. She distracted the guy long enough for Davis to get away. But over the years he got better at it. He never thought that while he was "hunting", one of his friends might have gone to his apartment to see him and find the book. Davis opened the closet and dug through all the clothes that were stuffed inside. Hey, just because Davis is a vampire and the leader of the Digidestines doesn't mean he has to be neat. He took out some jeans, a tank top with some gray on it, and a leather jacket. All of them were black of course. After changing he took off the goggles that he wore. Since they were once Tai's, he always wore them and practically worshipped them. But goggles were not a good accessory for feeding at night since they weren't tinted to hide the red eyes Davis now had. He replaced them with a pair of sunglasses that had silver glasses and took a look in the mirror.  
  
'Perfect.'  
  
He stepped outside and saw his sister wearing almost the same type of clothing. The differences were that Jun's tank top and sunglasses were all black. Also Jun pulled her hair straight for identity purposes. Now they flowed down to her shoulders. "We'll go after you drink some soda." She said. Sugar was something that made vampires hyper and increased their adrenaline. That was why before every trip at night, they drank soda. After drinking some they left. Demiveemon always stayed home because of obvious reasons.  
  
'I hope we'll be quick.'  
  
"Hey, where exactly are we going?"  
  
"A neighborhood where I always went after moving out. You'll like it. Lot's of idiots around doing crime to bite. But there is this one place I also go to. It's a club called "The Spot" (A.N- I'm making the name up). Pretty cute guys around too." Jun answered.  
  
"We're not going to seduce someone are we? Because I do not want seduce the same person with, with, well you." Davis trail off.  
  
"Gee thanks. But no. I'm a one woman seducer. You're on your own brother," she said. The two of them immediately went up to a line where Jun showed the bouncer ID. The building was small but could hold a lot of people. In the front was a sign that said "The Spot" in big, gold letters. "Get ready because I am not gonna help."  
  
"Whatever," Davis said as they entered the building with bright lights, loud music, and wild people.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Demiveemon sat at home. "Free at last, free at last, free at last." he sang while dancing. He took ice cream from the freezer and chips from the cabinet while watching TV. Soon the doorbell rang. He pushed the chair towards the door and looked out the eyepiece. He saw Tk and Patamon. "Hi guys!" he said enthusiastically as he opened the door.  
  
"Hi. Where's Davis. We want to see if he's all right," Tk said.  
  
"Yeah. What happened?" Patamon asked.  
  
"Uh Davish. Who's Davish? Heh, heh, heh," Demiveemon said.  
  
"Why are you acting like that?" Tk asked. "C'mon let's go to his room." The two of them headed for the room. They opened the door and looked around.  
  
"Davish is at the doctor. Yeah. That's a good excuse! Jun took him," the tiny Digimon replied.  
  
"Oh. Hey I never knew Davis reads something besides comic books," Patamon said. He picked up the book and began sifting through it. "Hey these are about vampires."  
  
"Demiveemon is Davis." Tk began but wouldn't finish.  
  
"Yes. Yes! Davish is a vampire! Everyone in his family is one! Please don't hurt him! Please!" Demi said.  
  
"I was just going to say if he had an obsession with the supernatural but now I think I'll just laugh uncontrollably!" with this Tk laughed. "Hah, hah, hah. You are not joking are you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh." With this Tk fainted after Patamon did. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The music blared loudly with the lights spinning around the room. Jun immediately spotted a man putting something in a girl's drink and wormed her way through the crowd leaving Davis in the front of the entrance. Jun bumped into the girl before she could take a sip sending the glass crashing to the ground. The man was frustrated. That was $100 down the fucking drain.  
  
"I'm sorry," Jun said with mock sympathy as the girl began wiping her dress. She was no more than 19. "Want to dance babe?" she asked turning towards the man. The guy was about 20 and had dark brown hair. In Davis's opinion he was too young to die. But then again he tried to rape someone. He agreed and both disappeared into the horde of people dancing. But before that happened Jun gave her brother the thumbs-up sign.  
  
'She's changed so much.'  
  
Davis sighed and looked around. He'd never been in a club before to look for food but it seems that Jun did this before. If she could do this then he could too. He made his way to the bartender and asked for a drink. "Aren't you too young for this?" he asked while getting the glass and drink.  
  
"And aren't you too young to be wasting your life here?" was the cold reply. After that answer the bartender never made an attempt to talk to him again. He felt alone and it didn't surprise him. Even while being a Digidestine he felt lonely. He was isolated because he was "stupid". It also didn't help that this wasn't familiar territory. He often relied on criminals in dark alleys and thieves making their getaway from stealing things. Things were getting worse for him. Everything was closing up on him and he felt like he couldn't breathe in the club. He needed to go. Now! He jumped out of his chair and went outside for a breather. He walked down the street and saw a man older than him pick pocketing another man's wallet and making crude comments on a woman who was walking by with her son.  
  
'Perfect for food.'  
  
Davis crossed the street. "Hello my friend. I've been watching you from the other side of the road and well you're gonna die tonight." The man looked at Davis like he was crazy.  
  
"Listen I don't think you want to mess with me," the guy said while pulling out a gun. "C'mon!" He pushed Davis into a dark alley wall where no one could see them. While putting the gun over the back of his victim's head he searched his pockets. He took out an ID card. "So it's Davis Motomiya huh? Well guess what? You're the one dieing tonight." He was about to pull the trigger when Davis did a 180 and slapped the gun away. He pushed the bigger man to a wall and said coldly, "I'm the one that's gonna die?"  
  
'I smell fear.'  
  
He took the sunglasses off and put them back on top of his head. By now his eyes were blood red and he menacingly showed his fangs. "Well bye!" And with that he bit into the man's neck while covering his mouth to muffle the screams. Blood was dripping down Davis's mouth when he was done and he quickly wiped it away with his sleeve. He left the body in the alley and went back to the club. There he found Jun sitting in one of the chairs.  
  
"Did you."  
  
"Yeah Jun. I did."  
  
"Good because I did too. Let's go back home before Demi gets too worried."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The walk home was done in silence. As they reached the door they heard Demiveemon and Patamon's frantic cries. "C'mon Tk wake up please!" Davis and Jun wasted no time on opening the door. There on the couch was Tk who was just beginning to wake up. He jumped at the sign of them. "Both. Both of you are, are."  
  
"Are what Tk?" Jun asked concerned.  
  
"Vampires," was the whispered word.  
  
"What? No we are not Tk you silly, old coot," Jun replied.  
  
"Then what's this?" Tk held the book that was once in Davis's room in his hand. Instantly Jun and Davis's eyes widened in alarm.  
  
"I'll just leave Davis to explain everything. C'mon Demi!" Jun quickly walked to her former room while grabbing Demi leaving behind a scared Davis, an angry Tk, and a curious Patamon. Davis took a seat beside Tk and began talking.  
  
"It all started back in the 1800's when my ancestors Cyrus and Helena."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Well that's finally the end of that chapter. Sorry it wasn't gory if you wanted it that way but I get really squeamish. Anyway review and tell me how you like it. Flames are welcomed but I'll cry if you give them to me! 


	4. Death on the Shore

Hi guys! I thought everyone would hate the last chapter when I uploaded it. I'm sorry I didn't upload this but I had schoolwork to do and besides GEPA's coming up so I've been busy panicking. Anyway this takes place the a few days after Tk finds out about the secret. The last chapter was on a Friday night. Also I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. Well read and review!  
  
Davis's thought are in ' '.  
  
Chapter 4- Death on the Shore-  
  
The day started out normal. Davis rode on his skateboard to school and met up with Tk and Kari. What really surprised Kari though was that the two guys beside her weren't saying a word. Usually the two of them would be arguing about school, sports, and well everything. Something that also confused her was that Tk was wearing a turtleneck. Now you must think it isn't that weird to be wearing something like that. But you would normally be thinking that if it was 89 degrees outside.  
  
"So how's everything going guys?" Kari tried pitifully to start a conversation. The only answers she got were two grunts.  
  
She thanked the Lord when they entered the school and took their seats inside. In chemistry partners were paired up. Naturally Tk and Davis were together. It was really weird that day. Both of them were diligent, cooperative, and quiet.  
  
"Kari was up with chemistry today?" Ken asked. Ken went to the local High School to be closer with his friends. He was happy there and so were his parents.  
  
"Don't know. I asked Tk why he was wearing a turtleneck today but he just said leave me alone."  
  
At the end of the day they had really surprising news. Yolie said that on the news dead sea creatures were washing up on shores all over the world. No one wanted to go the beaches because of the awful smell and that officials were trying to find out what did this.  
  
'Now this is really familiar.'  
  
Soon after the group was in the Digital World. "We should split up guys. That way we could collect more samples for Izzy." Cody said. Today the DD were in the Digital World to collect some samples for Izzy. He was going to analyze and try to find out how data was used to make the newly discovered world. Davis saw his chance to talk with Tk. All day he avoided Davis whenever he tried to talk to him.  
  
"I'll go with Tk," Davis informed. Everyone had shocked looks on their faces. Tk's eyes grew to the sizes of dish plates. He understood completely about Davis but he wasn't ready to actually be alone with him. "Uhhh. Yeah s-sure." He mumbled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The two of them were walking on the beach getting things like small plants and rocks. Patamon and Veemon were splashing each other in the ocean water. Davis took a seat on the soft sand beneath him. "Tk we need to talk," Davis said.  
  
"I know. I just wish you told me sooner. And what about the others! They have a right to know!" Tk exclaimed.  
  
"Oh yeah! Well you're feeling strange about being alone with me. Multiply that by every member of the DD!" Davis retaliated.  
  
"Yeah but. Oh fine. I guess I'm sorry about you know. The way I've been acting these last few days."  
  
"No prob."  
  
"At least I won't buy anymore turtlenecks huh? Hah. These things itch like Hell," Tk said.  
  
"You know you're the first one I told about this. You promise not to tell anyone."  
  
"But."  
  
"You can't tell anyone about this dude. Promise?" Davis said holding out his hand to seal the deal.  
  
"Promise." Tk said shaking his friend's hand. "Could you answer some questions though? I didn't get a chance to ask you after I took Patamon and ran like the wind after you told that story."  
  
"Yeah that was funny," Davis said with a grin on his face. "So what's your first question?"  
  
"Was Jun always a vampire?" Tk asked.  
  
"Yeah. She was the one who taught me how to control my vampire strength. Dad taught it to her and she taught it to me. The way it's been for years."  
  
"Cool. Matt would have gone out with her in a heartbeat if he knew," Tk chuckled. Davis agreed and asked for the next question.  
  
"Oh yeah. Do you always eat humans every night?"  
  
"No. Me and Jun "eat out" every Saturday night. And don't worry. We only go after bad guys for food. Not an innocent person."  
  
"Good." Tk breathed a sigh of relief at that statement. "Now my last question. What did happen Saturday morning?"  
  
"I don't know. I just heard voices in my head talking about a prophecy and saying a new evil wanted me."  
  
"You?"  
  
"Yup. I read something like that in that book you held at my apartment. It was a book about vampire prophecies." Davis suddenly had a brilliant idea. "Now that you know my secret do you think you could help me look for a prophecy about dead sea creatures, eclipses, and a miracle worker?"  
  
"Davis that whole book was in Latin!"  
  
"So? I'll be there to help translate."  
  
"No. The only way I'll help is if a sign was given to me," Tk said with a grin.  
  
"Davish! Tk! Come over here!" Veemon yelled. The duo wasted no time running towards their partners. There they saw a truly disturbing sight. Dead fish were everywhere. The salty air was soon filled with the smell of rotting fish.  
  
"Davis," Tk said while putting down the urge to vomit.  
  
"Yeah Tk?" Davis replied while making some noises on the bottom of his throat.  
  
"I'll help you. Now let's get out of here before I hurl."  
  
"Too late," came the voice of a very sick looking Patamon.  
  
"Shit let's go," Davis said while picking up Veemon. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was very hard explaining why what had happened in the Digital World. He began having second thoughts about helping Davis. It would just increase the work Davis had to do. He would look through all the pages then explain every word to him. He was in Matt's apartment listening to his new song. Any day now he and the band would have a record deal and the Ishida family would have it made.  
  
"Tk. Are you all right," Matt was really worried about Tk. "You hardly listened."  
  
"I'm sorry. I made a promise to help a friend and I don't know what to do."  
  
"Well what was the promise?" Matt asked concerned. "It's not anything dangerous is it?"  
  
"Well maybe. I can't tell you though. I promised," Tk said softly.  
  
"The only advice I can give you bro is to try your best. Are you sure you can't tell me?"  
  
"Yeah but thanks. I gotta go. See ya later," Tk said while walking out of the door with Patamon on his head. "And Matt."  
  
"Yeah Tk?" "Thanks." With this the child of hope went out the door heading towards his friend's home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well you look happy little one," Jun said. "Is Tk coming over? Because if he is I can order a pizza."  
  
"Yup. He's going to help me with that prophecy I told you about," Davis replied while taking a giant gulp of his soda.  
  
"I didn't know he spoke Latin," Jun said while narrowing her eyes. Jun knew of her brother's crush on the young blonde. I guess it runs in the family, Jun thought. After taking the hint that Matt didn't like her she became withdrawn and too overprotective of Davis even though she was already too overprotective of him. He was the only thing she had left in the world. Their parents loved them but they were far too busy to spend time with them. So Jun took it upon herself to protect Davis and act as a second mother. Maternal instincts came with being a vampire. Just ask the guy who took Davis's lunch money in the second grade. He came home with a black eye and bloody nose.  
  
"He doesn't," Davis replied with a dreamy look on his face. It came quite rare now that he was older. "I just thought he could help out." His dreamy look was replaced with a serious look on his face. "I hope."  
  
"Be careful little one," Jun warned. "Love changes and is volatile. I won't always be there to protect you." For once Jun didn't hide her affections for her brother. She came up to him and hugged him like she used to do when he was younger and had a nightmare of "the bad things." Soon the doorbell rang and she quickly wiped her tears away while grabbing a tissue for Davis. She took one last look in the mirror close to the door to see if she was presentable and opened the door. There on her doorstep was Tk looking well giddy.  
  
"Hi Tk. Hey Patamon. Well I'll leave you guys alone. I have to get a pizza. Be back soon," Jun said while grabbing her coat. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She said cheerfully when she left.  
  
"So what are we going to do now?" Tk asked after seeing from the corner of his eye that the two Digimon went into another room.  
  
"Well we read this book."  
  
"Correction, you read this book. I just nod and pretend I know what you're saying."  
  
"You get used to it. Come here," the vampire commanded while patting the seat next to him. Davis was determined to find that prophecy now. All he ever thought about was the prophecy and book. He didn't know why he felt like this. It was like he felt a connection with this prophecy and suddenly he had that ominous feeling rack through his body. He never liked that feeling. Especially when the last time he felt it, he felt Myotismon. ~Flashback 4 years ago~  
  
It was 5 o'clock when Davis was in the park walking to clear his head. Since he was a vamp and strong for his age he never worried about kidnappers. His friends didn't include him in the soccer game again and he felt annoyed. He was never included much and he was always alone in the dark while everyone was basking in the pure light. Suddenly he felt weird.  
  
'Whoa what's happening to me?'  
  
Then he saw things he wished he never saw. He saw a cloaked figure who was speaking with something that looked like a bowling ball with wings. He could see that the cloaked figure was tall and wore a mask, but what frightened Davis were his fangs glinting in the candlelight. If you looked hard enough you could see some blood on it. The scene switched to six kids older than him and one about his age fighting to get through the gate with some strange looking creatures' help. He saw the figure go through the gate and that sent a chill up his spine. Suddenly he felt or saw nothing.  
  
'Where did that come from?'  
  
But that question was soon forgotten when a young girl older and taller than him called his name. Her name was Jun and she was wearing black jeans with a dark blue shirt. "C'mon Davis, Mom and Dad are here," she said gesturing to a car that was parked close to them with their father waving at them from the front seat.  
  
"Oh, ok." The young vampire and soon to be seer said while running towards the girl whom he called his guardian and best friend.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"Davis you ok?" Tk asked with concern. He never saw his friend act like this before.  
  
"What?" Davis said, snapping out of his daydream looking at the blonde boy's face. "Oh, I'm all right. Here let's look now." He saw Tk grab the book from the table, open to a page, and pointed to it.  
  
"What does this say?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Oh it says, the sun shall be blackened by the moon many times and WHAT!"  
  
"What is it Davis?" Tk asked worried that he did something wrong.  
  
The only reply he got was the silence that filled the room. All you could hear were the ticking of the clock above the TV and the cars outside. Suddenly Davis smiled like all the problems of the world were solved. "This is it. This is the prophecy I needed to know." Davis whispered with happiness. "This is it." The two never knew that in another part of the planet, the United States were experiencing unexplained eclipses all over the country, or that the Philippines had many of it's beaches contaminated with the stench of dead sea creatures.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hehehe. He knows about me already," came a menacing voice full of wonder and awe. The unknown Digimon said in a dark, unexplored region of the digital world. For years he was gathering dark, strong Digimon to do his bidding and he was soon ready to come out. "I never expected him to know about me yet but he does. He's too smart for his own good."  
  
"Who are you talking about Sire?" Ladydevimon said. She was ready to fight and destroy.  
  
"A daywalker. Don't worry. You'll kill him soon. Ha, ha, ha, ha."  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Well I'm done. Sorry I updated so long! But I'll try to have the next chapter out soon though. See ya and thanks for the reviews!!! 


	5. Pain and Darkness

Disclaimer- Don't you know me? Davis' thoughts are in ''  
  
The Prophecy Chapter 3- Pain and Darkness-  
  
The air was stale and smelt of death. You could hear the screams of both human and Digimon alike. You could also hear those of vampires. "Do you yield?" a dark voice came. In the middle of the room there was a young man with raspberry hair lying on the floor in pain. Sweat was forming on his brow as yet another wave of pain racked his body. And yet he refused to scream.  
  
"Listen you psycho scum of the Digital World, I don't care how much pain you put me through but I am not going to give up and give you my powers!" he screamed.  
  
The boy tried to stand up but was instantly hit on the head by a blow from Ladydevimon. He fell back on the floor holding his head protectively. "You will not move unless Master tells you to."  
  
With defiance in his eyes he smirked at her. "And I thought you were a freelance Digimon." Ladydevimon scowled and rewarded him with a kick to the gut. After the attack he moved his hands from his head to his stomach. Davis once again refused to scream. He was too stubborn and courageous to.  
  
"Stop!" was the one word that convinced the angry Digimon from killing the Daywalker. "Let's try another way to convince him to join our side." Instantly intense pain wracked his body as scenes of torture and blood invaded his mind. People being shot, murdered, and raped were just a few of the evils he just saw. Wounds suddenly formed on his arms and legs and blood came forth. The screams grew louder and voices whispered about doom until they grew louder and became too unbearable to handle. Hot tears rippled their way down Davis' face as he suddenly felt his self-control diminishing. But one voice, clear and strong, forced Davis to listen. The voice only spoke five words and yet they gave him comfort and reassurance.  
  
'There is still hope friend..'  
  
**********  
  
Davis woke up from his third nightmare that week. They were all different in general but held only two things in common; the dark and dreary voice that spoke only of pain and malice and the voice that offered him hope and strength that helped him survive. He looked at the clock that was on his nightstand. It read 3:40, too early for a respectable member of society to be awake. Too bad he wasn't a respectable member of society. His eyes unconsciously went to the book of prophecies that was next to his clock.  
  
'Well I'm not going to sleep anymore. Why not?'  
  
He took the book from his nightstand and opened to the page where the bookmark was. "I guess since I'm getting these stupid nightmares I'm the one who'll stand out," he whispered, careful not to wake up Demiveemon.  
  
**********  
  
"Please open your textbooks to page 292 for.." the teacher droned on and on for what seemed like eternity for the Daywalker. He still felt tired physically and emotionally from the nightmares. Strangely whenever he woke up from them he felt sore and bruised, though he never showed it. And to top it all up he was due for his next feeding soon. Vampires without blood always weaken constantly and would be useless without it. "Mr. Motomiya are you daydreaming in my class?" the teacher asked with scorn. Most of the class chuckled and some had the nerve to laugh out loud. They were unknowingly fueling his rage.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Yes I was daydreaming since you obviously cannot teach right!" The look on the teacher's face was priceless. Davis was getting a kick out of this. What he didn't know was that someone else was enjoying this too. Quickly the teacher regained control, or at least tried to.  
  
"Mr. Motomiya go to the principle's office right this instant."  
  
"Go to Hell. I'm going, but not where you want me to go," he said with a casualness that made everyone feel suddenly cold. He picked up his things and walked to the door. And without turning back he left without a second thought. Davis had in his mind that it was too late to ask forgiveness. 'Besides once you live in the dark, you can't escape.'  
  
**********  
  
Tk was worried today. He wasn't in Davis' class when the episode had happened but he heard the rumors. Davis Motomiya, king of soccer, good guy, best friend to all, and leader of the infamous DD, had just told a teacher off and left school without a backward glance. It's not like him to do something like this, Tk thought.  
  
"Hey did you hear what happened in.." Yolie began.  
  
"We heard," came the melancholy voice of, well, everyone.  
  
"I don't understand why he would do this," Cody said. The youngest of the DD had the hardest time understanding the situation. Over the years, the two matured and actually became friends. "Maybe something's wrong at home?"  
  
"No, his parents are on that cruise and they won't be back for another two weeks remember," Tk said. "And besides I've been to his place last Tuesday and Jun seems to be nice to him. It's probably because his next feeding's coming up."  
  
"Feeding?" Kari asked.  
  
"What? What feeding?" Tk said nervously.  
  
"You said feeding Tk. What did you mean by that?" Kari asked.  
  
"Nothing," he said nervously but with a look on his eye that seemed to say 'I'm not talking about it.' "Anyway I'll visit him tonight and ask him about it."  
  
"Why don't we all visit him?" Ken suggested. "I'm sure he'll be fine about it."  
  
"Yeah. Why don't we?" Yolie said. "Besides I'd love to see my ex-goggle- wearing-now-sunglass-wearing idiot of a friend."  
  
**********  
  
"Stupid!" was the first word Davis said as he threw his backpack across the room making it hit the table and knocking down the lamp. He then punched the wall making a nice medium sized hole in it. "Great! How the Hell am I going to explain this!" Feeling the need to just stop and think he left, heading towards the park.  
  
'How did I get into this fucking mess?'  
  
**********  
  
"It's working," the dark voice said to no one but himself. So far the plan was working. Make him feel overwhelmed and useless, perhaps also jealous. Yes, make him jealous of someone he cares about. Jealousy was a hateful and powerful word. You could even kill with a jealous mood.  
  
"Milord I've finished your mission," came from one of his loyal minions. The Digimon came into the small light that came into the dark room. There you could see Davis' teacher transform into his Digimon form.  
  
"Good."  
  
**********  
  
"How about ice cream for dessert, Jun?" Demiveemon asked. He was on top of her head holding on to her hair for dear life while she was fumbling for her keys.  
  
"No we ran out of that."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Jun opened the door and Demi jumped from her head to the kitchen table. She saw the light blinking from the answering machine button and walked over to it. She pushed the button and awaited the message.  
  
~Beep~  
  
"Hi this the principle of Odaiba High School and I'm calling about the behavior of Davis Motomiya. Apparently he spoke out against a teacher, ridiculing his methods and daydreaming. But what I'm most concern about is that he walked out of school. I'm hoping that there are no problems at home but I will greatly appreciate if you call me at 9*********. Thank-you."  
  
~Beep~  
  
"Arrgh!" was the only sound that was heard as a fist collided with hardwood. Jun was in short, pissed. Her only brother just cut class and to make it worse she just found the broken glass from the lamp Davis broke. But beneath that anger was worry. She knew about the nightmares, the bruises, the stress, but it wasn't this bad. Or so she thought. She could hear the screams coming from his room, as dimmed as they were.  
  
She wanted to help. She needed to.  
  
**********  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"I know your secret boy," Myotismon said with a hint of malice in his voice. "You're stronger than the children I've seen, perhaps stronger than the eighth child."  
  
"I felt you coming," the little boy spoke defiantly with courage. "I saw you, and I wasn't scared. I'm still not." His eyes narrowed in anger. "You'll fall. You'll become bigger and stronger first, but eventually you'll fall. I've seen it."  
  
"You lie," Myotismon said.  
  
"No."  
  
"If I die, I will come back," the irate Digimon said, anger growing.  
  
"I know. I've seen that too," the boy told him.  
  
"I will get revenge on you.. You are my downfall aren't you?"  
  
"Yes. You'll come once again, a third and last time, just for me and the world," he told bravely. He never knew the pain that would come from that brief moment with the vampire Digimon or the heartache. The little boy looked at the floor refusing to look at Myotismon. He was, though he would never admit it, afraid of him, and the cruel acts he might inflict on himself, or his family. His fears came true when the Digimon summoned one of his most deadly attacks- Crimson Lightning.  
  
"I guess that I'll just get rid of you now," he chuckled. He raised his arm preparing to strike the boy. "Crimson Ligh......"  
  
"Master I've found the eight child!" came the voice of Demidevimon.  
  
Now there was a dilemma. Destroy the one who foretells of his doom or kill the eighth child. "Arrg, I'll deal with you later," he yelled withdrawing his attack and summoning the Bakamon to take him back to the others.  
  
~End~  
  
**********  
  
Davis sat down on the park bench wondering what was wrong with him. "I am such a dumbass." He mumbled to himself. He didn't know what possessed him to say those words but something was urging him to. "Do it. Make him pay for the humiliation you suffered," the voice whispered.  
  
"Excuse me," a little kid said. "Could I borrow some money for ice cream, please?"  
  
"Sure kid," Davis sighed. As he was handing the money, his hand brushed against hers. He saw terror run through whole cities, fire destroying forests, and tears coursing through her innocent face as she stood in an empty street with blood smeared over her face. Davis instantly drew his hand back. He was shivering and a little more than frightened. "Be careful, ok?"  
  
The little girl nodded and gave a smile to Davis which seemed to brighten his day a little. She then ran off towards the cart. "And I'll be careful too," was the whispered reply.  
  
**********  
  
Davis came home around 5 where he was met with his sister's angry screams. He blocked her out of course. He didn't need this now. He just wanted to be a normal Daywalker where his only problem was his next feeding. Speaking of that.  
  
"When are we feeding?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Feeding," he said drifting away from this world mentally.  
  
"I guess the weekend, but Davis please I'm worried about you," Jun pleaded. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Yeah, c'mon Davis," Demiveemon said.  
  
"Nothing ok!" Davis snapped. "Nothing." He went to his room and slammed the door shut. He fell on his bed, feeling the weight of the world on his shoulder. "Why me?"  
  
And a voice seemingly from no where answered, "Why not you?"  
  
**********  
  
End chapter 


	6. A Look at Evil

Disclaimer- Do I really need to tell you?  
  
The Prophecy-  
  
A Look at Evil by whispers of an angel-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In a cold and dark place of the Digital World lived the dark Digimon Davis Motomiya was destined to battle alone. For years the Digimon was planning and bidding his time to attack. He learned from his past mistakes like underestimating the digidestined 7 years ago and revealing himself to early 3 years ago. But this time he was ready.  
  
He had planned for years and carefully selected the Digimon who would fight for him. Ladydevimon proved to be most loyal and he had no doubt in his mind that they would win. But now there were two things that stood in his way. He was caught between the path of life and the journey to death and he feared that it would soon tear him apart. There had been a legend that the blood of a blessed and cursed creature would free him. With this in mind he sent Ladydevimon to take such a creature- a vampire. But it proved faulty because the moment the ichor* touched his lips, his pain amplified.  
  
But he wouldn't give up. He again sent his most loyal creature out to take more vampires but each time his sufferings only increased. It was not until the Daywalker came upon his unholy home that he had this thought; a vampire is only cursed but what of a daywalker? The daywalkers were blessed in the way of receiving sunlight without its fiery scorn and a vampires' strength but cursed with the ever growing need to feed. Yes. a daywalker would do. But who? The only daywalkers he knew were the Motomiya family. The mother was human and she would not do. The father was not even in the country and he wanted to be free now. The Daywalker was too strong and would defeat him in his state. No. he would not make another dire mistake. He only had this life and he must make do with it. But the Daywalker had a sister. What was her name again? Ah yes Jun. She would do.  
  
"Ladydevimon," came the soft spoken whisper. He was surprised at how weak he sounded.  
  
A figure moved out of the shadow. She was there, ready to serve and save him. It sometimes it boggled him at how much she was loyal. "Yes master?"  
  
"You have been watching the Daywalker's family, am I correct?" She nodded and awaited her orders. That was her duty, to follow her master. It was he who raised her from the dead and now she had to pay him back, even if it meant giving up her life. "Good, take the girl, the sister Jun. She will prove her value to me, by dieing." Ladydevimon's eyes showed no emotion as she bowed to her Lord and proceeded to walk out intent on taking her prey.  
  
"Wait!" he commanded as she turned to look at him. "Do not take her yet. Tonight is the full moon. Her strength will exceed yours, but watch her. Make sure nothing happens to her. I want her alive. When the time is right I will tell you to take her."  
  
She nodded again as she stepped out of the room and proceeded towards the gate to the real world. Her master was not strong enough to pass through yet but when the girl comes he will. Amidst the screaming of the vampires and humans came the maniacal laughter of Ladydevimon. 'Soon,' she thought, 'the world will bathe in blood and He will come in control and I will be his second-in-command.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Davis Motomiya stood in front of the mirror combing his hair. That was one of the perks of not being completely vampire. He could see himself in a mirror and see if he looked dud or not. Tonight was the full moon and he felt thirsty again. Davis put on his sunglasses to hide his red eyes. He always needed them whenever he was hunting and when there was a full moon out. He decided not to hunt with Jun again. Jun had her own way of feeding and he had his. He would go downtown, a part of the city where parents tried to drill in your head was dangerous and crime was big.  
  
Davis looked at the clock where it promptly read 11:30. Jun had left an hour ago intent on going to another club tonight. Since the moon was out it seemed that they would have to have more than one prey tonight. He walked out of his room and saw Demiveemon sleeping on the couch in the dark. The TV was on and it was showing 'Teen Wolf'. There was an empty jug of ice- cream on the table and his Digimon still held the spoon. Potato chips were strewn across the couch and floor and Demiveemon was mumbling something about chicken nuggets. Davis sneaked quietly to the couch and took a blanket from one of the chairs and laid it gently on his partner. He decided to leave the TV on for fear of waking his friend. He looked at the clock above the television set to see that it was midnight. 'Jun said that she would be home by 1,' Davis thought. 'Hopefully she's fine'. Davis suddenly had a twinge of hunger pass through him. 'I have to go before I pass out,' he thought. Davis gingerly walked towards the closet. He took out his leather coat and walked out.  
  
The streets had an unnatural feeling towards it today. Davis had only traveled here once or twice but today it was. creepy. As he walked he couldn't hear anything. There was the occasional honking of a car and the cat screeching but otherwise nothing. There was no one near him and again he felt that pang of hunger. He needed to feed soon. He hadn't eaten for a week now and he didn't want another one of Jun's episodes. It also didn't help that the full moon was now open in the sky. If he wasn't wearing his sunglasses you could see his eyes were blood red. The vampire told him in his mind that he was desperate. 'Take anyone,' he said, 'Anyone!' And the worst part of it was that it was true; he was desperate.  
  
Davis looked up and felt his luck turn around. He saw a man about twenty walking towards him holding a knife. He was anxiously trying to clean the blood away with his shirt. His face was bruised as his someone tried to hit him. In fact he was so preoccupied that he didn't notice it when Davis shoved him towards an alley and up against the wall. The knife was dropped carelessly on the floor. Davis wasted no time and instantly bit the conjuncture between the head and shoulders.  
  
"AHHH!" he tried to scream out but no one was around to help or either didn't care.  
  
Soon though Davis got tired of the screaming. He put his hand on his mouth to muffle the sound. He was hungry. He was so hungry that he didn't even notice as his prey slumped to the floor as he was being drained. After five more minutes all the blood was gone. Davis wordlessly stood up and wiped the blood away from his mouth as he started for home feeling strong and full.  
  
*****************************  
  
Jun Motomiya felt like she was being watched ever since she left home. She had just fed on two lowlifes. One of them tried to drug her drink in one of the clubs she often visited and one tried to attack just two minutes ago. She reached into his pocket and took out his wallet. 'Hey,' she thought as she pocketed the money, 'He doesn't need this where he's going'. Jun looked at the watch she wore and saw it was quarter to one. "I gotta go friend," she said to the lifeless body that lied next to her feet. "My family's waiting for me." Jun didn't know what provoked her to do it but she did. Vampires never showed mercy to their food, but sometimes Jun forgot she had human blood in her. After all she was only 1/8 of a vampire. Barely enough to kill heartlessly like she often did.  
  
She walked out of the alley slowly after deciding she had the time. Everywhere she went she felt like someone was watching her. Jun looked up and saw a figure looking down at her from on of the buildings. Her eyes widened at the thought of someone following her and seeing what she had done. For all she knew it could be a vampire hunter wishing to make a daywalker part of his trophy cabinet. When the silhouette moved out after realizing he was found out he turned away. 'Wait if he knows what I am,' Jun thought, 'What's to stop him from attacking me and my family? He has to go!'  
  
Jun ran into the side of building where the stairs were. The figure was moving fast but with the moon out the female daywalker felt her speed increasing with each minute. The shadow jumped from building to building trying desperately to shake her off. As the specter prepared to jump off Jun tackled him to the ground as she felt herself being pushed off. She stood and saw what she was chasing and it shocked her to no end. It was herself but more gothic and she wore dark clothing pants and a shirt with hunting boots. It seemed to be something from the medieval times.  
  
There were markings on her face that was unreadable and she had on a smirk. "Ever wondered what your true vampire self looks like," she whispered out. She tried to stop her giggling by putting her hand on her mouth to muffle the sounds. "Adfor**!" Jun's copy said as she waved goodbye. She turned and disappeared as if she was never there at all.  
  
To say Jun was shocked was an understatement. Here she was on top of a moonlit building roof where she had just seen her own clone. 'Sometime, sometimes I just doubt me sanity,' Jun thought disbelievingly while shaking her head. She looked at her watch and saw that it read 1:09. Without thinking she began going home.  
  
*****************************  
  
"This is interesting to say the least," Ladydevimon said to herself as she watched the female daywalker trudge back home. The Digimon was standing on a similar rooftop about a mile away from where Jun had had her encounter. "Master should know about this." She walked off where a small but black portal opened for her. Without a word, without any emotion in her face whatsoever, she stepped in and left the real world.  
  
*****************************  
  
Davis made it home at about 1:40. He was glad that it was the weekend so he wouldn't have to deal with school anytime soon. The room was completely dark as he opened the door. He slowly turned on the lights and found the room cleaned up. The potato chips were cleaned up from the couch and floor and he saw both his sister and Digimon lying on the couch together. 'Typical,' Davis thought.  
  
He carefully made his way to his room perfectly content on waking the two up in the morning. He took off his glasses and looked at his reflection. The red eyes had mostly disappeared but he could still see a slight reddish touch to them since he had already fed and the moon was starting to wane. But still the moon was still there and also the redness.  
  
He plopped down onto his bed. He looked sleepily out of his window seeing the moon with some clouds covering it. He didn't think about what the future would hold for him. He didn't think about that. yet.  
  
*****************************  
  
"Are you sure you saw that?" came the whispered voice that was shocked and disbelievingly. "It's quite rare for something like that to happen to someone with vampire blood."  
  
"I am sure my Lord. I was very close to her," Ladydevimon said.  
  
The Digimon looked thoughtful about his next approach. If he made the wrong move it could be disastrous for him. "Watch her and the Daywalker. Do not do anything yet until I tell of you. Perhaps this new information could prove useful to us and our cause."  
  
"Yes lord Myotismon."  
  
*****************************  
  
Davis- *rolling eyes* Wow, who didn't see that coming?  
  
Tk- Note the sarcasm.  
  
Whispers- Oh shut up. Anyway I'll try to have the next chapter out soon since it's the summer. Anyway Selene I'll have the rest of your questions answered soon. But if you didn't get it Davis' vampire blood intensifies when he needs blood or when there's a full moon. He also wears sunglasses to hide his red eyes when said moon is out and he needs blood. He can also see his reflection since he is 1/8 of a vampire.  
  
ichor*- the blood of a vampire; in here (I don't know if it's possible but hey) Davis, Jun, and any daywalker have both ichor and blood flowing in their veins.  
  
Adfor**- Latin for 'farewell'.  
  
Anyway review please!!!! They're my lifeline!! 


	7. Author's note

*Hi Everyone! I normally don't like these but I feel I must tell you that 'The Prophecy' is on limbo. I'll be concentrating on 'Why Me' until it's finish then do this story. Also please send me ideas for 'The Prophecy!' 


End file.
